


Marinette in Wonderland

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/M, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette ends in a strange world after fell into a hole.





	Marinette in Wonderland

"Now class. We will be doing a project on the Victorian Era. You may work in partner but i'm choosing the partners"

"Marinette you're working with Adrien"

Chloe growled

"Chloe you're working with Le Chein Kim"

School bell rings

The teenagers running of the school, Chloe gives Marinette a dirty look

"I'll get you for this Maritrash! You think you can steal my man"

"Adrien is not your man"

"Oh yes he is! and i'm not gonna let you ruin his day you clumsy witch!"

Marinette and Adrien searched through the books to find a good topic. But a book caught Adrien's eyes. It has a picture of a little girl and a big cat up on a tree.

Adrien said "What is this book?"

Marinette said "Oh that's Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll."

"What is it about"

"A girl who follow a white rabbit."

Soon they fell alsleep

When Marinette awakes, she notices that something is oddly different-Adrien isn't in her room.

So Marinette walks out of her room to the outside world. Once Marinette is outside, she saw a black cat wearing a tuxedo and holding a pocket watch.

Marinette's eyes widen in awe.

"I'm late i'm late! I'm late for a meeting?!"

Marinette said "Uh-oh?"

As the cat runs off, Marinette follows him.

Then the cat disappear inside a cave.

So Marinette decided to explore the cave when all of a sudden, Marinette trips and falls into a small hole.

But instead of falling to her doom, Marinette is saved because of her skirt.

So Marinette slowly floated down until she hits the floor.

Marinette said "That's strange"

It was the black cat again

Marinette gave chase to the black cat until he lost her and retreats to the small door. Marinette tried to open the door but the doorknob come to life.

"OW! It hurts!"

"I don't know you can talk?"

"Yes i can talk now why are you here?"

"I'm chasing a black cat who went through there and i'm looking for a friend who has blonde hair and green eyes."

"I saw him earlier!"

Marinette saw a glass table.

"Drink me"

Marinette drinks and all of a sudden she began to shrink.

"Oh come on!"

A box appears.

Marinette opens the box revealing tasty cookies.

"Eat me"

But Marinette eats a cookie, she began to grow at enormous size.

"I'll never get out"

Marinette burst into tears which floods the entire hall.

Marinette take a sip from the bottle. Then Marinette shrink back and fell inside a bottle.

The bottle is small enough to go through the keyhole.

Then Marinette falls alsleep.

Marinette has been drifted to shore and saw the animals running around a rock and on a rock was a french bulldog wearing a Victorian governor suit.

All: Forward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and join the chase!  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus-race.  
Backward, forward, outward, inward  
Bottom to the top,  
Never a beginning  
There can never be a stop

French Bulldog: To skipping, hopping, tripping, clopping  
Fancy free and gay,  
I started it tomorrow,  
but I'll finish yesterday.

All: Round and round and round we go  
And dance forevermore,  
Once we were behind  
But now we find we are be-

French Bulldog: Forward, backward, inward, outward,  
Come and join the chase!

All: Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race.

Marinette said "Excuse me have you seen a boy with blonde hair and green eyes."

A french bulldog said "He's in the forest"

"Thank you"


End file.
